1. The clone 4-12B, previously characterized as thyroid hormone responsive, was studied further. The partial cDNA sequence revealed equivalent to 75% homology to mouse contrapsin, the plasma protease inhibitor. It is suggested that thyroid hormone might regulate some serum protease inhibitors. This unexpected finding may provide a new insight into the mechanism of thyroid hormone action. 2. Thyroid hormone regulates ME mRNA synthesis via a dual-tissue specific mechanism by increasing the rate of transcription in liver and heart and stabilizing nuclear ME RNA sequences only in liver.